1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for determining a number of antennas in a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system may achieve a high performance efficiency by using a plurality of antennas in a transmitting device or a receiving device. The MIMO communication system may enhance a spectral efficiency and an energy efficiency simultaneously by installing a plurality of transmitting antennas.
When using the plurality of transmitting antennas installed, energy is consumed in a radio frequency (RF) chain connected to each of the plurality of transmitting antennas. Accordingly, a number of transmitting antennas used in communication may include a conflicting relationship with the energy efficiency, to a degree. Also, as the number of transmitting antennas rises, complexity and delay in a process of signal processing may increase.
A conventional method of selecting antennas may employ a variety of optimal/suboptimal schemes to be used to maximize the spectral efficiency, in a state in which a number of antennas to be used for communication is predetermined. For example, the conventional method of selecting antennas may calculate a most efficient combination by selecting antennas randomly from the predetermined number of antennas.